Kota
by NaNa777
Summary: What would you do in order to survive? What would you sacrifice to be reunited with a love one? This is Haruhi's story. She makes the ultimate sacrifice to be with her beloved father once more. She gives up her life, her freedom, and even a love she doesn't know that exist. WARNING: OOC, AND OC.
1. Kota Anders

_Before you read note that in this story:_

**** Haruhi doesn't remember how she lost her parents, but she knows her mom died. She was five years old when she lost her parents and is now located at an orphanage.**

**** I am rewriting the story "**_**I Am Still Alive**_**"**

**K**_ota_

Chapter 1- _Kota Anders_

_Okinawa, Japan_

In a worn out old orphanage a very expensive black Mercedes pulled up, the backseat tainted black window was pulled down, a middle aged man with blonde and gray hair, that was slick back with gel, the driver got out and rushed to his door, opening it and stepping back. The man took out one foot and placed it on the light brown dry dirt; His black leather shoes automatically getting dirty when the wind blew. His other foot came out and he got out and stood 6'5 tall, dressed in an all-black suit, he took off his black tainted shades that revealed foreign pale blue eyes. This caught everyone's attention; his watch was huge with pure gold, incrusted diamonds, and priceless jewels on the outer layer. His middle ring finger had a simple yet elegant gold thick ring, one look and you could tell he was way out of place. Little girls stood in silence, wishing he would take them. From the other side a younger male came out around the age of thirty something, dressed in a casual grey business suit, but very professional. He was also a foreigner. He had brown hair and green eyes. He hurried to the blonde man's side. The driver bowed and closed the door. The two men walked into the orphanage, and were greeted by a middle aged woman.

"I'm looking for a child, preferably female, around the age of seven." The blonde male said. His voice fit his looks perfectly strong and deep.

"Well, follow me; I will have to look at our register."

The two men followed her to the upper floor, the computer there was so old it was taking a very long time to start up, she had to hit the side a few times so the screen would light up.

The blonde male coughed due to the amount of dust, he hurried and opened a window. When he opened it, the old worn out window broke off the first hinge, and swung all the way back.

The lady laughed off her embarrassment.

The blonde stuck his head out the window for fresh air, and a particular girl caught his eye.

A small thin girl, with baggy clothes on sat on a swing set holding a very dirty worn out stuffed animal that was too torn to identify the animal it was. Her eyes were sharp like spares, and even cold, the eyes of a rebellious abandon child. Her long nappy hair was tangled and her bangs grew past her jaw line. She stared at the much older orphaned children who were deviously approaching her. She had her head held low, and the leader of the children purposely kicked dirt on her legs on his last step. She picked her head up and quietly stared at him, not changing her face expression the whole time.

The leader was a boy about five to six years older than she was, the rest were younger.

"Hey little girl!" he said with a smirk on his face, he had his hands on his hips looking down on the girl.

His only follower that was a girl grabbed his arm.

"See I told you the little c*** just stares at you the whole time." She said

"She even lets you do anything to her, she never fights back."

The boy laughed. He picked dirt up and flicked it all in her face.

She picked her arm up and wiped her eyes, and started pushing her legs back and forth.

The girl continued starting ice cold bullets at them, and the boy was irritated so he pushed her off the swing.

"See you little piece of crap that's where you belong nobody wants you."

She still held on her stuffed animal, she got up brushed her knees and was trying to walk off,

Just then they both pushed her back to the ground.

"Who said we were done, you wh***." He said to the little brunette girl.

She got up again and attempted again to walk away.

Just then he pushed her against the rusty swing set, she fell back and knocked some spit out her mouth.

She looked at him, and finally spoke after knowing she wasn't going to be able to leave.

"Hey where did you get those nice expensive sneakers from?"

"With money, don't try sucking up you trifling sh**"

"It seems to me, your late night outings provided your money, you seem to like daddy more than mommy, it seems. You really don't like females at all do you?"

His face was filled with rage

His followers looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you trying to say!?" he grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her to the floor.

She lost her breath and spat blood from her lip, still holding her animal.

"You aren't that stupid, you know exactly what I'm talking about, Why don't we ask Mr. koihei, your sensei and see what he thinks. "

They're eyes widened.

"Is that true?" the girl said.

"Of course not!" the boy yelled in rage.

He picked dirt up from the ground and stuck it in her mouth.

"Lairs have dirty mouths!" the boy said.

He took another handful with a worm and stuffed it in her mouth; she coughed it up and managed to slip through with her animal, after kicking him in the crotch.

The girl chased her, and others following, she wasn't a very fast girl, and the older girl had long legs and easily caught her.

She took her by the hair and pushed her, she got up and the others circled against her, they all kicked and threw stuff, they called her names a little girl shouldn't even know about.

She spat out a tooth and some blood got onto her stuffed animal.

She stood,

And spoke

"You think because you do this to me that you're going to be treated better, you're not related and that's never going to change, you were left here, with no one, you won't take a bullet for each other"

The girl growled and took out a pocket knife and grabbed her by the hair.

"You think you're so hot stuff, with your mouth, but it will get you killed."

She grabbed a lock of hair and started cutting it.

The girl pulled away when she took off the lock.

She grabbed her arm

"Where do you think you're going!?"

The blonde male; not surprised smirked, and observed a little closer; from the window.

_What an interesting child_

"Let me go, why do you take up for him when he'll never love you back, he is never going to love you unless you have male parts."

The girl enraged not wanting to face facts she grabbed her stuffed animal.

"Why do you carry this piece of sh** with you!" she yelled as a comeback.

She tried to pull the animal out of her hands, but the small girls little hand grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

_Damn, she's strong_

The girl pulled away and still the girl grabbed her and she let go of the stuff animal, and pulled away safely.

The blood on her face was now dried and stained to her chin; she looked at the girl with a death glare.

The girl swung at her, she dodges and grabbed the knife from her hand.

She put the knife inches away from her neck, the girl stared at how fast the little girl was.

_She could've dodged all of our attack but yet she..._

Just then the girl dropped the knife and ran away.

The girl finally dropped and broke down, from her unrequited love.

The young girl ran and bumped into the blonde middle aged man, putting a line of blood on his jacket.

The girl looked all the way up

Feeling very intimidated by his size.

He grabbed her shoulder bent down to her level.

He took out his handkerchief and wiped what blood he could off her face, but it was stained her pale face.

"Kota you're going to be living with daddy and your sister from now on."

His right-hand man looked unsure as he pushed his glasses back up to the center of the bridge of his nose.

He grabbed her dirty hand and walked out together.

Everyone was staring at her.

_Jealousy filled eyes._

"But my name is Haruhi."

"No, my dear boy Haruhi died today, you are _Kota Anders_."

**END CHAPTER 1**

Hope you liked so far! X(

Expect lots of drama in the near future


	2. The Deal

A/N: I know there are a lot of unanswered questions, some answers will be revealed in this chapter. Thanks for the Reviews I really appreciate them all, it really inspires me!

**** Update: I had to correct grammatical errors in this chapter **

**K**ota

Chapter 2- _The Deal_

The little brunette girl got into the black Mercedes, followed by the two foreign men.

The little girl was confused and she was more confused by the name Kota which was given to her.

The last person that got in was the driver after he closed the door which the three of them recently got out of; followed by a slam of the driver's door.

The blonde male looked up from his tainted black shades and made a little signal, something like the shooing an animal away.

The driver then started the car and it went into a quick pull out and quickly drove away.

The little girl had never been in such an expensive car so she was quite amused, but still she showed no sign, she just looked at the man; still holding tightly onto her frail stuffed animal.

The gigantic blonde male took off his glasses.

"I see you are confused, that was rude of me, I was in the heat of the moment, I couldn't believe how perfect you are."

She continued staring occasionally blinking.

"You see, I need somebody to be my son's replacement."

"I need something and you need something that I have, or rather _know_"

She continued staring with the slightest of a smile on her mouth.

"My son Kota Anders, you see he has recently passed. Having only a girl as a daughter, would make me a failure as a man. My wife has also passed giving birth to my daughter."

"You might be wondering why would wouldn't I just find another mate, well to put it simply I cannot stand the female human race, they are needy and they always want."

She just continued staring she made a small sound bearly audible, it sounded like a small growl.

"My Daughter is the last family I have in this world, so you should understand how much she means to me, she is probably the only female, I would ever love."

"I am a very important man, with lots of money, and as you can see she will be very precious to me, which means she's worth a lot of money."

"She needs to experience the world, and become strong; so she can be a proven heir. But until that time she will need lots of protection, and that's where you come in."

"You will become the perfect bodyguard, someone who can be with her 24/7, and someone who surpasses the knowledge of a genius, a bodyguard who is willing to give up one's life, for their master, Strong and obedient."

"Her happiness and safety is your priority."

The little girl simply replied quickly, and fast

"No."

No hesitance and no feeling in her answer.

The man laughed

"You really are your parent's daughter."

For the first time in a long time, the brunette's eyes widened.

Her grip on her bear loosened, and cold sweat layered on her forehead.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She said stuttering on her words, this was a new feeling, an emotion she couldn't describe it was overwhelming, quite scary.

His eyes went dark, quite intimidating.

"I know where your father is."

That one sentence pierced the little girl's heart like a knife.

She dropped the bear, and jumped on the man's lap to get higher access to his neck, because she was so short.

Her two pale anorexic little hands couldn't get a grip on the blonde male's wide muscular neck, so she grabbed his black jacket.

"WHERE IS MY FATHER!?"

The brunette male's eyes widened.

The blonde male just laughed it off

"What did I tell you Suzuki? She's as fast as a cheetah!"

The brunette, sighed and pushed his glasses up, he was about to grab the little girl, until the blonde wrapped his hand on her arm and in a swift motion he had the girl on the floor, face first.

The brunette male looked at the girl and went back into his seat, he sighed pushed his clear glasses back up with his index finger.

"You mustn't disobey your master; you have to be a very obedient servant."

He let go and picked the girl back up and put her on her seat.

Her cheek that was on the floor was beating pink; he didn't shove her hard enough to live a bruise just to make her feel it.

He picked her worn out teddy bear up and pushed it back up to her face, smiling like a sly fox.

"I need you, you need my knowledge, so let's make a deal."

"You protect my daughter, and I will let you see your father again, when that time comes, she will be the perfect heir."

"Do you accept?"

She hesitated one moment and quickly said.

"I accept."

Her eyes frowned and she grabbed the stuffed animal.

But he didn't let go.

"Oh dear I forgot I almost forgot to tell you, don't you ever think of trying to leave or expose any of this because you're going to be known everywhere, and nobody will except you, because my authority over this country is that of the president, so you cannot leave, even if you do manage to my connections are worldwide, and you'll be killed in that hour, or should I say an accident might occur."

He leaned in closer, stared coldly into her eyes, or more like into her soul.

"If anyone finds out your real gender, even my daughter, only I and Suzuki should know of your real gender. But just in case let's say some one is to find out, you can be sure your father will be executed, your tracks can be easily erased. My daughter will have to be erased of her memories of her time with you, and there will be a replacement for you that will accidentally, ran over by a car and killed. That will just be blown off as a rumor. But _anyone _else that finds out will die with this secret."

He went back to his seat, but still was looking at her

A sweat fell from the corner of her head, and she took a large gulp, as if she just digested what she was told.

"How can I be sure you will keep your end?"

He smiled

"You'll just have to trust me; an Anders never breaks his promises, as a man of this bloodline I will make sure your father is well taken care of until your meeting."

She didn't trust him fully but she stayed quiet, and snatched her stuffed animal, adding another rip in his back.

"I said I accept already."

He smirked at his victory.

"Suzuki, post it."

The brunette looked at him.

"Sir?" he said hesitantly unsure of his choice.

He looked at him and hit the touch screen hard with his index finger.

"It's you who found her."

"Or should I say him." He laughed.

"Look here Kota; you were officially released from the hospital today after getting into a car accident."

The blonde male showed her the article as in a few seconds and the views were reaching millions from around the world.

She seen a picture of the boy, and her eyes widened it was as if she was looking at some reversal mirror.

The boy was rich, clean and famous, while she was dirty, poor, and her existence itself was insignificant.

The only thing they had in common were there looks, there face were the same.

She quickly turned her head.

Suddenly the car stopped.

She and the other two older males got out of the car, and were escorted by a female with black hair with a tight bun, a tight uniform on, with sheer stockings and heels; she put her in a brown hoodie five times too large for her, hoodie up. She pushed her head down and guided her with her arm over her shoulder. They got onto a jet, and sooner than you could state your basic information about yourself they were flying into the sky heading for Bunkyo, Tokyo.

The two males sat down, in the private jet. The lady escorted the girl to the back. It was like a private makeover salon, in a jet. The girl was stripped of her clothes, and was put into a tub the lady scrubbed her from head to toe, she was practically shining, and her pale skin was ever so obvious, just like a white piece of copy paper.

The lady put her in formal boy's tuxedo the color of navy blue with thin blue lines, and a baby blue handkerchief that was stuck safely in her jacket pocket. She wore a turtleneck sweater the color of jet black, black dress socks, and navy blue polished square top dress shoes, it looked like she had all shoes in every boy's size footwear.

She wrapped a cover type thing around her outfit, which resembled somewhat of a cloak that only exposed her neck and head. She sat her on a large dark chair.

The girl took a lock of her hair and rubbed it, she even caressed her lock which had been cut.

"You would have been such a beautiful girl."

She looked at her coldly

"It's not nice to say things like that to a male, you do know that right?"

And she turned her head to her stuffed animal that was on a nearby counter, it moved a bit as the jet began to lower slowly, its eyeball hung off a thin piece of thread which slowly swing back and forth until its head hit the counter.

The young woman laughed as she combed over a lock and began cutting.

"Master sure knows how to pick them."

_Meanwhile_

"Sir wouldn't it be more burdensome to have a girl pretend to be a boy, then actually having the real thing?"

Suzuki said rubbing his glasses with a white piece of cloth.

The blonde male smirked as he grabbed a glass of expensive foreign liquor in a clear wine glass with three ice cubes in them.

"Suzuki this is why you connote defeat me in the business world. You have to go beyond, the box that your mind first thinks. If I had a male do this job, yes it would have lots of pros, and would do a better job. But think about this for a moment, when Shina gets older she will go through puberty, with that she will be curious, and her hormones will arise. Young teenage girls tend to want guys more, and who would that guy be, who she is with 24/7. Say they do have intercourse, which I cannot watch my daughter 24/7. She gets pregnant at a young age, or before marriage. The press would find out, and then who would accept a girl who had a child at a young age, and wasn't married as the heir to my company?"

"Say that doesn't even happen, now what if that boy kisses that my daughter? And a witness sees a romantic relationship between two siblings? How would that look?"

"So do you see how a female is much safer, and can be easily passed of any accusations as a rumor?"

The blonde male satisfied took a long drink and sat the drink in the drink compartment to the side of him.

Suzuki stood speechless and defeated, with that he sighed.

"Sir, this is why I follow you. But you are too sly."

The blonde male looked at the brunette.

"Your being the bad guy and pretending you don't care, but you actually hiding your feelings, you love your daughter."

The blonde male grabbed his drink and finished the rest in one gulp. He turned to his window and closed his eyes and dug in his pocket pulled out a cigar and lit it with a lighter. He stuck it in his mouth and puffed out the dark grey smoke.

Suzuki laughed to himself, as he began typing on his silver laptop.

_Bunkyo, Tokyo _

The plane came to a halt.

Kota came out of the back room with the young lady following behind her.

The older men's heads both were stuck at how much she looked like Kota, she looked even manlier than Kota if you looked at her eyes for their sharpness. Kota was a pretty boy after all, her face was a bit smaller than his, so were her hands and feet, but not much in difference, neither was there height.

"Miss Sakurai, job well done." The blonde said complimenting the young woman.

"Thank you sir." She replied while closing her eyes and bowing her head in a formal matter.

They both got up and stood at the door.

When the door opened there stood crowds of journalist, photographers, reporters etc. the flashes went off.

Securities were struggling to keep them back and more came to help.

The brunette sighed

"Geez, I wonder how they found out we were here, more over I wonder how they got through security."

The blonde looked forward and said

"There's nothing we can do, Kota you just don't say anything and follow my lead."

She looked at him and nodded.

People were trying so desperately to talk to them it sounded like a mob of bees.

When the press was in a controlled state, they started walking off the jet.

She turned around to give the Sakurai lady her thanks, but the lady disappeared that quickly, which was odd. But she ignored it and looked forward. A man in a black suit escorted them to a black limo, during that time she kept a controlled state, and a great posture, nor did she say anything.

"Good job Kota, you really are a natural aren't you?" he said

"Hn" was her reply.

He smiled.

"Kota what are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

He grabbed the small bag she had behind her back

"Don't lie to me ever again; I never said you couldn't have this thing, did I?"

He threw the bag back in her face.

They pulled into a driveway that curved into a western styled mansion.

It was elegant and huge. Men in black stood around with microphones in their ears.

She was amazed and dazed, she never had seen nothing like it, it was huge and alive, it was like the prince's house out of a fairytale except for five times in size.

They got out of the car and went into the doubled- door mansion, there they were greeted by maids and butlers, who bowed and said in a unison.

"_Welcome Home_."

**END CHAPTER 2**

Sorry it's so long! It took a lot to get the point across, and answer some of the questions too!

I hope you liked it.

It will be in the present day in the next chapter (hopefully)


	3. Shina Anders

**A/N:** I'd like for some critique so I can alter the story a bit, but compliments are nice too, thanks for the positive feedback it really is appreciated!

** We all know Haruhi is a girl, but from this chapter I will be calling her 'he' so it'll be easier to write.

**K**_ota_

Chapter 3- _Shina Anders_

_Anders residence, Bunkyo, Tokyo _

The enormous doubled-door mansion doors were opened by two male butlers.

There Kota, Anders, and Suzuki were greeted by two lines of employed butlers and maids, it was like something out of those dream houses in a little girls imaginary land. The place was practically shining.

Down the stairs came a little girl in a pink dress, a boy not much older than she was chasing her worry was written all over his face.

He had on simple grey shorts, a white button up dress shirt, the first couple of buttons were undone, his sleeves were rolled up and plain black socks and dress shoes.

His hair was the color of a red ruby, and his eyes were dark maroon. He had a tanned caramel skin color.

The little girl, had two blonde short curly twin pigtails that where held up by two pink bows. Her bangs were cut short which were covering her little forehead. Her lashes were long and they curled so naturally pretty upward. Her eyes were big and beautiful, she had the same color eyes as Anders but they were softer and friendlier.

Her little black belle shoes made a sound every time her heels hit the ground.

"Shina please wait, your father will be here any minute!" said the young boy.

When she came down the last flight of stairs, they both stopped in their tracks, he finally had her hand in his. The only thing that was audible was his and hers heavy breathing.

The little girl ran down the stairs breaking connection with his hand.

She jumped into his arms, and she began pouting.

"Daddy where is Miss Sakurai? That boy is not princely at all. All he does is study, study! I want pillow princess again!"

"Pillow princess?" he said questionably.

"Yes Miss Sakurai is elegant, and she has pillows on her chest that are soft and warm, so easy to fall asleep on!" she said a bit too happy, she was in la-la land daydreaming.

You could hear little giggles coming from the employees at her innocent comment.

He never even moved a muscle on his face unless he talked; he stared at her awkwardly and stranger-like.

"She went off on a vacation."

She stuck her lips out, "when will she be coming back?"

"She won't come back again, she went on her honeymoon with her husband." He replied.

Something was fishy to Kota, when he seen her hand there was no engagement ring, or a marriage ring, it also seemed weird that a girl like her who had to be no older than 23 to be engaged.

"But she can still come back." She said

"Enough!" He said flatly.

Her eyes widened at the sudden change in his tone in his voice.

He stepped back and grabbed Kota by the shoulders, and forced him in front of himself.

"This is your brother Kota, he is 10 months older than you." He said.

The girl was stunned at first glance of the boy.

"Big brother?" she said softly.

Kota couldn't help but notice how cute she was and it took an effect on him from hearing those words even though it should have been 'big sister'.

He went back to reality and composed himself.

He stuck his hand out and formally greeted her.

Her little hands wrapped around his hand as they shook.

"Let's get along well" he said

"ye..yeah" she said stumbling on her words.

When they broke off the hand connection her father came in between.

"Shina go upstairs and continue studying." The father ordered her.

"Yes" she obliged.

The ruby haired boy looked quite upset; he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her back up the stairs.

The little blond girl looked back and waved.

_Weeks Later _

It was now dark out. Kota sat on a huge white bed; the sheets were even made of silk. The room was huge, but the feeling of emptiness was the feeling of that room. Everything was clean, and tidy. By his bed side, a note was on the nightstand.

He had took a bath, and changed into his pajamas which was a white sort of silky button up long sleeved shirt and a white type of silk sweat pants. His first couple of buttons were undone, and his brunette hair was wet it still was dripping, with just an offbeat white cloth around his neck.

He put one scrawny leg up and let his barefoot hang from the edge of the bed. He put his arm on his risen leg and let the other rest on is lowered leg. He ran his fingers through his short hair and stopped midway, clearing the access strands away from his eyes.

He went back to earlier that day

"The blonde man stood by his doorway, "you'll be right across from Shina for convenience."

"You'll start training at the crack of dawn, be prepared."

"Don't forget your gender is a secret."

He then fell backwards onto the bed.

It had been a couple of weeks of training and studying. He had been taking some sort of pill every day, to increase his height and looks as a boy; it only works on about half the body, according to Anders. It was tiring but Kota could handle it, he was a strong and matured, smart boy for his age.

It seemed Shina took a liking to Kota since mostly everyday she'd try to sleep in his bed, but of course he'd kick her out. Sometimes she'd even sleep by his door. He wondered why that girl took a liking to him anyway it wasn't like he was nice to her or something; he mostly avoided her, and kept their conversations to a minimum.

He put his fore arm on his forehead and sighed

"Mom, watch over me."

_Just until I find dad_

He said to himself.

He turned his head to the door, and there stood the little girl in a pink nightgown, her hair was let down and on she held onto a pink elephant stuffed animal, she was a bit teary rubbing her eye with her free hand.

"Kota was talking about Mommy?" Shina said softly and tiredly.

Kota got up and fixed his buttons.

"What do you want?" he said, not meaning anything by it.

"I can't sleep I had a bad dream, and daddy is not here."

She began walking toward him.

"Let me sleep with big brother."

He rejected automatically.

He got up and walked toward her, but seen a small red cut on her knee.

"What happened to your knee." He said sort of worried.

"I fell off the bed."

He sighed and picked the small girl up and carried her to her room.

He sat her on her fluffy pink bed and told her to wait.

He conveniently remembered the first aid kit back in the bathroom, so he took it out and put ointment and a simple brown band aid on it.

"Good night Shina." He said, he was about to leave until she back the end of his shirt and begged him to read her a story.

"I can't sleep please just one story; Miss Sakurai always read me stories when I couldn't sleep"

He felt sympathy for the little girl; after all it was his duty to fulfill her wishes.

So he took out a biography book about aquatic marine life, and began reading her the life of a new species, and its location.

When he looked up at her for a quick split second he noticed the girl was sleeping peacefully he closed the book and walked out, and shut her door.

_This might not be that bad _

**END CHAPTER 3**

Okay next chapter will be in the present day.


	4. One Condition

**A/N:** I am really happy to say how unpredictably good the feedback I am getting for this story so as promised I will continue, with an updated chapter in the present!^_^

Thank you I really appreciate it!

-Nana

** Oh I change it up a bit, and also this chapter isn't really that interesting just how they go there. Also I changed the years of high school they were in.

**K**_ota_

Chapter 4- _One Condition_

"_Haruhi! I'm coming for you!" a young brunette woman with a spring white dress on was chasing five year old Haruhi through a flower field. _

_Haruhi was laughing and running as fast as she could. Haruhi was like a miniature version of her mother with long hair._

_When her mom finally caught up to her, Haruhi screamed a happy scream as she was lifted into the air. _

_She began laughing due to her mom giving her the tickle punishment, until suddenly from behind she could see a figure appearing behind her mother; it was defiantly the frame of a man. Her world became dark. She couldn't make out who the male was because her eyes were filled with once joy-filled tears. She was so exhausted from playing with her mother she couldn't move._

_Her mom said to her._

"_Haruhi say hi to your father." _

_She laid there staring._

"_Haruhi." The figure said, a deep husky voice, scary almost. _

"HYAA!" an alarm went off, the green digital clock blank '7:00 a.m.'

Fifteen year old Kota shot up out of another nightmare, which was the third time this month.

Kota put his hand on his forehead only to feel cold sweat. He looked around his empty room feeling a bit dizzy from getting up so fast, his room seemed to spin slightly for a few seconds, and his room however hadn't changed since he started living in the Anders residence. He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face.

Suddenly a ten month younger female blonde girl ran into the room, in only her oversized pink shirt and pink socks, she had a bowl of water and a wash cloth that seemed to be for Kota. She was running too fast and then suddenly stopped so she began sliding like those people in the TV commercials. She of course being the klutz she was, slipped and up went the bowl and water. Quickly Kota reacted and grabbed the bowl before it had timed to fall, catching Shina by her small waist, breaking her fall.

Shina looked Kota in the eyes, and easily became flustered.

She reacting to her wants, she jumped onto Kota knocking him backward, Fortunately Kota's balance was impeccable so when he landed on the oversized bed not one drop fell; he sighed and safely secured the bowl on the ground.

Still Shina was on top of him, this was an everyday routine for him. So eventually he got used to it.

She put her two little arms around him and began squeezing.

"KYAA! KOTA YOU'RE SO COOL! BIG BROTHER'S DEFINATLY A PRINCE!" Shina said still gripping, after all these years she still had the innocence of a child. She did know about _H_ things, but still didn't fully understand quite yet.

Kota sighed and easily broke the bear hug; he picked her up like a football and carried her to her room.

"Hurry, we mustn't be late for your first day of high school." Kota said, as he trailed back to his room.

Shina had always been home tutored by a private teacher. She had always begged and pleaded her father to go to a school with other children. That is what ever few times he actually shows up just to have dinner and leave for weeks to months at a time. He remembered what her father told Kota when they were in there last course of middle school.

**Flashback**

There sat Anders on the other side of the foreign coffee table and Kota and Shina on the other.

He lifted the tea cup off the table and took a sip. He sat it down back on his plate, and looked straight into his daughter's eyes.

"Shina why do you want to go to a high school so badly?"

Timidly she cracked at his intense stare.

"Bee- hu…because I want to experience the world on my own!" She said lowering her head and holding onto her frilly skirt, as if she just confessed to her first love.

The blonde male laughed

"I see I shall grant you that."

She picked her head up and went all bright and happy like on Christmas day when she got the doll house the size of the Christmas tree, life size.

Kota's eyes widened, he would've never imagined her over protected father would let her go out into that 'dangerous' type of place.

"When you finish your last semester, and begin high school work, I will fulfill your wishes to be in a high school with other children." He said smirking ever so deviously.

"But there is one condition." He said adding to his statement.

She'd probably do anything he'd tell her to go to a regular school.

"Yes, Yes what is it?" she replied.

"You have to find a certain prince to take your hand in marriage right after you graduate college."

Shina looked surprised, but of course she didn't understand what that really meant, and agreed.

"Shina, you must be wondering why I am willing all of the sudden why I am agreeing to this." He said obviously knowing that she wasn't thinking like that at all.

She just agreed a little embarrassed.

"There is an elite school called Ouran Academy, which is a high school/college campus for elite families."

Shina nodded in response even though she didn't know that at all, nor did she really care.

"Well, there are only six young men good enough to take an Anders hand in marriage."

Kota finally caught on. To strengthen his company and gain ties with families he doesn't have control over, or to gain a new place where he hasn't gotten to take over. He would have thought he would use even his daughter like that.

"Hai!" Shina said eagerly, the first time in her life she had been excited to go to school, and study.

"During your time there I expect you to mature as a woman Shina."

She suddenly became quite and nodded.

"You'll be staying in the dorms located there."

Something was wrong Shina began to pout

"What about Kota."

Kota looked at Shina.

Her father smiled

"Of course he will be coming too."

Shina let out a sigh of relief.

"Then I will be okay."

"As long as Kota is here I feel safe no matter where I go."

Shina smiled and laughed.

Kota looked at her, but acted as if he didn't hear anything and went back to looking at her father.

"Shina, I trust you with a very important matter. You have to fulfill this, and do as I say; you mustn't do anything before marriage, and with no other, besides the six I will mention." He said a little annoyed.

"Sophia, get me the file."

A maid standing behind Ander s bowed and left the room and returned minutes later,

She handed him the folder and returned back to the wall.

He opened it and laid out six photos.

"Your first candidate is Takashi Morinozuka. He is a second year in high school."

He laid out a photo of a young boy who was expression-less, in a Hawaiian patterned shirt and capris.

Shina blinked twice and looked at Kota, and then the photo, she giggled and looked up only to see her father staring at her.

She stopped and coughed and didn't look her father in the eye for a few moments.

"The second candidate is a small fellow by the name of Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He is a second year also"

He pulls out the blonde cute faced smiling boy and lays it next to the previous picture.

"These two young men are cousins, whose families own the two largest martial arts companies in the world. The Haninozuka family owns one of the most prestigious and elite desert companies of Japan."

Shina's mouth opened in awe.

"The third and fourth candidates are the Hitachiin twins. They are going to be first years like you. Hikarou Hitachiin is the older twin, Karou Hitachiin being younger. They're family has been in the highest ranks of art for a long time from plastic surgery, to fashion design, to gallery art. They are a part of the worldwide famous Hitachiin Company; in fact you are wearing a Hitachiin dress right now." He said grinning.

"Wahh! So cool!" she said in amusement.

"Finally we have the very last two candidates. Two soon to be first years, Tamaki Souh, and Kyoya Ootori. They are the highest ranked out of all the candidates. Tamaki Souh's father owns Ouran Academy; also he is president of the Board of education for Japan. Kyoya Ootori's family has the most elite doctors and hospitals, along with the best law force. "

He drank his tea again, this time finishing it.

"I will come by every now and then, so expect me to do a follow up."

**Flashback end.**

Kota was in the Ouran uniform waiting outside her door, with only one luggage packed, and a navy blue schoolbag.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Shina finally came out in the Ouran uniform twirling the filly underneath fabric.

Two maids followed her out, carrying her heavy two pink luggage suitcases the sizes of a regular sized refrigerator.

_Off they went to Ouran Academy, oblivious of the twisted future which fate held for them. _

**END CHAPTER 4**

Sorry this chapter is really boring, I promise next chapter will have the host club in it x(

I was going to put it in this chapter but this chapter was too long!


	5. Ouran Academy

**A/N:** Thank you to those who read up till here, much appreciation. As promised here's the host club (kind of?). Also I going to try to update as much as I can, because once I start high school next month, I won't be able to update a lot.

**K**_ota_

Chapter 5 – _Ouran Academy (Introduction)_

They were inside of a black Mercedes, it wasn't a choice. All of the cars were black painted cars, and black tainted windows. Shina was seated to the right window she sighed becoming uneasy about the whole situation; she hated sitting in one place more than ten minutes let alone for almost an hour. Kota was silent the whole ride there. It wasn't like he ever talks, or starts a conversation anyways, but Shina noticed he wasn't looking at her at all, he usually turns his eyes to look at her once in a while when she sighs, and he'll say "Sighing will decrease your happiness." This time around she had to sigh about seven times already, but still no answer came from him.

With that the driver finally broke the awkward silence.

"Young masters we are almost there." He said

Shina pulled down her window, and as they drove into the front gate, she stuck her head out the window, and began smiling and giggling, the wind blew all the hairpins out of place, her hair was let loose and the wind freely destroyed her long curly blonde hair, that was once in a tight bun.

Until suddenly a strong tug pulled her back she landed back on the seat with a small 'Thump' sound.

"Are you crazy? Why would you do that?" Kota said a little upset.

"Were not even here yet and your already giving me a problem." He continued

He sighed and put a hand over his head and brushed his short brunette bangs to the back of his head but, as soon he let go it fell right back into place.

Shina laughed and looked at him, finally hearing his voice she was relieved.

"Sighing will decrease your happiness!" Shina said

He looked at her as if he was a deer caught in headlights that was the first time she had said that to him.

He just patted her head, and returned looking back at her with the slightest of a smile on his lips.

Suddenly the car gradually came to a halt, and the right door opened.

Shina happily got out, with Kota following behind her.

The driver opened the trunk and took out her suitcases.

Shina was busy in so much awe she was so happy, and began staring at the passing students who were staring at the foreigner, and the pretty looking boy.

Kota then grabbed her from behind and turned her to face him.

"Shina you're an oblivious girl, there all staring at you." Kota said

"Really!?" she said even more happy, tears threatening to spill.

"Baka." He said plainly, grabbing her pink hairbrush from her suitcase.

He began gently brushing her tangled curls back into place.

She was silent, as he brushed her bangs back into her face.

When he put the brush back in the suitcase, they had about a group of girls staring in awe at the princely looking pretty boy, feeling envious of the cute little blonde girl, which had caught the attention of the male passers.

The driver drove off campus, leaving the rest of the paperwork to Kota.

Suddenly the wind blew and Shina jumped right on him, giving him the biggest bear hug yet.

Kota put his hand on her head.

The whole audience misunderstood him trying to keep her hair in place for him embracing her. This scene almost melted the females. It looked like a picture shot of a shoujo manga.

"Aish! I just did your hair, stop moving around so much." He said to the girl.

He went to plan B and put a beach hat on the girl the color of neon pink, with bunnies on them, knowing the simple minded girl will just mess it up again. When he let go, she moved back impatiently.

"Kota lets go!" She said jogging in place, holding onto imaginary straps.

He deeply inhaled and exhaled, grabbing the luggage.

He looked at the map of the school and they headed for the auditorium, for the opening ceremony.

Kota found it weird that nobody else was carrying their luggage but continued not saying anything.

After they got to the auditorium five minutes later, they were even more confused nobody was there. The sound of rolling wheels came to a halt, and the sound of Shinas small heels stopped. The auditorium was about half the size of a football stadium. It was bowl shaped with about 3 stories of seats. Kota estimated about 2,000 people could fit in the first floor alone. It was pretty dark, so it was really hard to see, the stage had classic red curtains, but they were closed. It seemed lifeless, not a soul present in that room, besides the two that had just entered.

"I think we…" Shina was cut off by the sound of a very loud of lights turning on, it sounded like a 2 ton weight was dropped about 5 feet from the ground.

Shina turned back to the stage.

Yellow lights shined on the red curtains.

Ever so delicately, the curtains slowly opened.

Soft music began playing a slow and relaxing tune, that sounded like a piano accompanied by a series of different stringed instruments. It was soft, the instruments sounded as if they were made for each other, you could tell the level of skill the player had from the way how well in harmony the sounds were.

The background was a light blue; a well-did handmade gates was there it had looked as if it were thousands, even hundreds of thousands of years old, it was golden, not because it was rusty or anything like that but the style was very old.

Ever so real grass was on the ground.

Two guards dressed in silver armor holding long silver staffs, were on each side of the gate perfectly still. They looked like copies of each other.

Suddenly smoke came out of the side. The music became deeper and it was as if the strings were trying to win a fight over the loudest sound, still the piano played a deeper and darker tune, certainly louder. Amazingly still the music was in harmony the skill of this song was impeccable. A tall male with pale skin and long elf like ears appeared he had long silver hair that went pass his back, his eyes were dark around and sharp, they were crimson blood red, with two very sharp white fangs.

He had on a dark purple jacket, with a darker shade of purple gloves, a red ruby centered in the fingerless gloves.

His dark black loose fit pants were tucked into his purple boots; the tips of the boots were slightly curled.

His pale stomach and bear arms were exposed. The makeup was excellent. It showed off every muscle he had, making his sex appeal increase to a very high level.

To add to the devious look he had on a long tattered purple cape that reached his ankles. The attached hoodie and cape hung onto his shoulders that were held onto by golden circular pins on his jacket.

In his hands he had a big scythe; it was black with a silver shiny sharp edge. Were his hands gripped the base of the scythe were worn out bandages to give him a great grip on his scythe. When he was running the edges of the bandages were lose so the ends were catching air with his cape.

The music became intense when the guards noticed the intruder coming.

The demon like male jumped and attacked the first guard with his scythe,

By the skin of his teeth he was able to stop him with his large sword.

Suddenly before the demon could safely fall the second guard attacked.

The music battle reached its peak when none of the instruments could go any louder.

The demon quickly dodged his attack by kicking his sword out of his hand while still turning around in mid-air. The sword flew back making a 'clack clock' sound as it went across the stage sliding, and then spinning in the same place till it stopped.

The demon managed to get his scythe out of the tangle with the sword. He landed on his two feet and quickly hacked the scythe deep into the guards back.

The guards gender was identified when he screamed as red oozed and splattered on the grass and golden gate. He landed on the grass with the scythe still purged into his side.

The second guard tried to get up angrily screaming at the loss of the first guard. Their voices were almost identical, except the second guards voice was louder and deeper.

The scene became intense as the music were still going louder with a last strike of notes as demon like male grabbed the sword from the first guard, suddenly and swiftly he plunged the sword under the second guards neck up into his chin.

Red splat all over his face and hair, the second guards' hands fell to his side.

He dropped backward lifelessly lying there also turning the once green grass a deep red color.

The demon covered in red now grabbed his scythe and rummaged through the two bodies. He grabbed a large ring of keys and put them into his left pocket with his free hand; he stood there for a moment and dashed off.

Ending the scene the lights gradually became dim, and the smoke disappeared into the air.

The music settled to a slow and soft beat until finally dying off. The red curtains quickly closed and hit each other towards meeting

Kota and Shina were stunned never had they seen such a thing, everything they were thinking was cut off and all their attention was on the stage, still stunning them for a few seconds, as they were left in awe.

Tears filled the little girl's eyes as she stood there like a block. Her hands loosely hanging by her side.

Suddenly a dark tall figure standing close appeared as they turned around.

It was too dark to make out his face.

A small figure was by his side, it looked like a mutant bunny rabbit.

"Monster!" Shina screamed and began running.

The blonde girl's neon hat fell to the ground slowly landing on the expensive red carpet.

"Shina?" Kota said

**END CHAPTER 5**

Okay I'm sorry that wasn't much, but it was longer than I thought, so I had to cut it short.

I really enjoyed making this chapter; I hope you liked it as much as I did!

Thank you for reading! ^^


	6. Pink Bunnies & Kisses

**A/N: **I really like feedback, it helps me make the story develop and improve so **criticism is welcomed.** I also enjoy reading nice reviews; it really makes me happy _(who doesn't like a compliment? Lol)._

**K**_ota_

Chapter 6 – _Pink Bunnies & kisses._

Kota and Shina were stunned never had they seen such a thing, everything they were thinking was cut off and all their attention was on the stage, still stunning them for a few seconds, as they were left in awe.

Tears filled the little girl's eyes as she stood there like a block, her hands loosely hung by her side.

Suddenly a dark tall figure standing close appeared as they turned around.

It was too dark to make out his face.

A small figure was by his side, it looked like a mutant bunny rabbit.

"Monster!" Shina screamed and began running.

The blonde girl's neon hat fell to the ground slowly landing on the expensive red carpet.

"Shina?" Kota said

The two figures came into the light revealing that there were not monsters, but humans.

There was a tall male with black hair, and a small blonde boy holding a pink stuffed animal.

The stuffed animal he was holding was similar to the prints on Shina's beach hat.

Kota looked at them and looked forward, running towards Shina's direction.

He went down the aisle she ran down, running to her rescue, while calling her name like a broken record. He seen her running carelessly forward, he noticed she was about to run and fall, there was two steps going down the aisle, and he knew she didn't see it coming.

He was more athletic than Shina so it was easy to catch up to her, but never had Kota seen her run that fast.

She was a split second from falling, but Kota quickly grabbed her arm jerking her back. She went into self-defense pushing him down, but Kota still held on, so somehow she ended up sitting on his face, with his hand still on hers locked. She looked down and noticed it was Kota down there.

Her eyes were teary and she was shivering, she quickly got off of Kota and noticed his eyes were closed, and his whole face was red, not from blushing, but actual pain was radiating off his face, hot as fire.

She began crying and whimpering like a little baby girl, still on top of him.

She balled her small fist and began knocking the little air he had in his lungs out.

She was practically crying saying

"Kota don't die you can't leave me with the monster"

"Don't leave me!"

He regained consciousness after five quick seconds; he coughed and grabbed her hand.

"Enough I'm not going anywhere. Shina you're a mess, do you actually think I could leave you?" he said aggravated, all the while trying to catch his breath.

He rubbed his head with his hand, wiping the pain away.

She looked at him all puppy like and clung onto his neck like her life depended on it, pushing him back a little.

Her head caught the bridge of his nose, extremely hard, his cheeks and nose quickly were cherry red once again.

Then she snuggled up under his chin, purring almost like a cat.

Shina then began licking his face like a dog.

He moved his face and pushed hers away with his palm still her tongue was going off, and she began whining like a dog, reaching for his neck wiggling her little fingers.

"Kooppaaa!" Shina said, well tried to say.

"Shina, what are you doing?" Kota said still pushing her away.

"I'm making your pain go away!" she finally said as Kota let go of her face.

He inhaled and wiped the saliva off his face with his bare palm and wiped it on the handkerchief he coincidentally had in his pocket.

"Shina, that doesn't work, and I don't think you're supposed to lick someone, you are supposed to kiss it." He said wiping off any access spit on his face and slender fingers.

Just then he was caught off guard and seen her pink lips coming at his face, quickly he reacted and put his handkerchief between his lips, he could feel her warm soft lips pressed against his, the only thing blocking there contact was the wet thin handkerchief.

Her saliva was on his lips now, and was back on hers too.

As if on cue the two males witnessed it, and quickly the taller male covered the shorter male's eyes with his enormous hand. Shina's hat was dangling in his free hand and the blonde male's mouth made a surprised 'O' shape, with a small audible sound that was more like a gasp.

Kota noticed this and wiped his mouth and sharply looked at Shina and said to her flatly.

"Shina, please do not do that to me or anyone ever again, that is something you do with a spouse or lover."

Shina was confused but nodded even though she didn't understand.

She was about to say something but, a certain pink stuffed animal caught her eye, and before Kota knew it Shina was gone while he was disinfecting his face with his sleeve.

The black haired tall male released his hands from his eyes, and suddenly a certain blonde girl was charging at him full force, she grabbed the animal's arms and tugged at it, but he pulled back and their faces were two inches away until the older male had put the pink hat between them scaring them both. The innocent blonde boy's face was on fire.

Kota was getting upset; this little girl was something else.

He quickly pulled her back and bowed his head Shina followed what he did as if they were playing a game, and he whispered for her to apologize.

"Sōrī" Kota said quickly

Shina followed behind stuttering.

"S-s-Sōrī" she said.

They picked their heads up and Kota continued.

"I am deeply sorry, this girl was never exposed to the outside world, so as you can see she has no common sense."

The small male waved his hand feeling a bit guilty, even though he did nothing wrong.

And said "No, need to apologize, I understand."

Kota bowed again.

Shina every so innocent followed him and bowed again, too.

The taller male pushed the hat out into Kota's face.

Kota looked up and grabbed the neon beach hat.

"Arigatō" he said

"I'm sorry you had to go through this much trouble. I apologize for this girl mistaking you for monsters also."

The tall male just nodded.

The blonde one finally remembered what he wanted to say.

"Why are you even here? Not to be rude."

Kota finally got back on to what they were supposed to be doing, mentally smacking himself for getting distracted so easily.

"Ahh, yes, we're looking for the opening ceremony but it seems we have the wrong place."

The blonde looked at him.

"No you've got the right place just not the right time" he began giggling "the opening ceremony was yesterday." He continued.

Kota's eyes widened, he was mad at himself, how can he keep making all these mistakes in the same day?

He exhaled and said

"Thank you, I will be heading to the main office, it seems we have wasted enough time. And again I am truly sorry for this inconvenience we have brought upon you."

He went passed them with Shina following like a little duckling.

And when they were going the blonde spoke again.

"Come back tomorrow, we'll still be here the same time!"

With that they left

_At the Complex_

Kota through water in his face, it was a long day.

Shina was tucked in her California king sized pink covered bed fast asleep.

And it was going on 10 p.m.

He looked in the mirror, the end of his hair was still dripping wet, He looked at his eyes recalling the day earlier. For some reason he was thinking about the two males they had met. The somehow seemed familiar the he remembered and hit himself on the head.

_Aish! You baka, those were the two bachelors! Her father strictly told me to make them have a good first impression of her, what the hell is wrong with me today I am being a complete idiot!_

**END CHAPTER 6**

This was a pointless chapter? I barely made progress in the story; I just had too much fun with Shina and Kota. I kept writing and before I knew it, it was long!

I hope you're not disappointed .


	7. Hitachiin Twins

**K**_ota _

Chapter 7 – _Hitachiin Twins._

Kota stared forward not paying any attention to those around, but still well aware of his surroundings, after all he was trained to do just that. His brunette hair was tucked neatly behind his pale ears. The sharpness of his cold yet beautiful brown eyes caught the attention of the regular spoiled children at the elite Ouran Academy. His confidence and posture was that of a noble. Every step he took was amazing, his chin held high, but not too high, his back was straightened, each step he took was in a perfect sync motion. However that was not the only thing that drew attention to the overnight popular brotherly prince, it was the small cheeky cute girl beside him. Her large curls bounced as she swayed her hands back and forth taking big steps mimicking the stiff brunette. She laughed at herself as if it was the most joist thing laughing beside her 'brother'. Shina was oblivious to everything so she didn't know anything, but Kota noticed but didn't have any reason to tell her.

Today was the two fifteen year olds, first time in a Class with more than two students, let alone School. Kota suddenly stopped waking, halting Shina in her joyful walk.

"The class is here, _Year 1 class S_." Kota said standing in front of the door.

"Our Class!?" she said, well more like happily on the verge of squealing and yelling.

"Correct." He said staring at the door.

Shina ran into the door thinking it was a western style door, but it was a clear automatic door,

But before she could hit the ground, Kota grabbed her back and held her to his chest, looking her straight in the eyes. Shina's long blonde foreign silky hair was caught in between his fingers few strands hanging loosely, with tears in her eyes, she stared back at him with gratefulness and fear.

Before Kota knew it all attention had been drawn to them and he could hear young teenage girls squeaking, and breathing heavily as if there insides had just melted.

Kota exhaled and put her up straight. Then he pushed a lock of hair back into place behind his ear.

Their teacher was a Female in her thirties going on forties. She had thick square glasses, and a tight black bun, with an extremely pale face, and loose clothes that didn't fit her body well at all, she looked a stuck up teacher, who lives with animals. She then hit her elegant metal podium with a golden ruler, making the whole room jump at the sudden sound.

"Get back to your seats, immediately!" she scolded the students in blue and yellow. Even the two servants in the back jumped who were two females in maid's outfits.

The class suddenly became quiet with the rustle of computer chairs, and the sound of leather being sat on.

There was nothing but silence and eyes that were glued on the front of the classroom.

Kota scanned the room quickly because it was a habit, and besides it was good to remember the faces of everyone, just in case.

He then gulped, he was caught off guard, four out of the six bachelors were in the same class, just those two they met yesterday weren't present, and from what he could tell the two Hitachiin twins were glaring at him. The Ootori boy was typing away at his laptop not giving one percent of attention to the teacher. The last one the blonde Souh one was sleeping away with his head lowered and covered by a world history text book.

_Crap, Mom I messed up the first impressions again, to make it worst all of them. _

Kota thought as he continued staring forward.

The teacher cleared her throat and began talking to the students.

"As you know the two relatives here are the missing two students from your class, make them feel welcomed."

She turned to them to allow themselves to introduce their selves to the class.

Kota bowed and looked up and spoke

"I am Kota Anders, age fifteen; this is my younger sister Shina Anders. Please take good care of us."

Shina began waving politely, and kind of nervously.

"I hope we can all be really good friends!" she said wooing the young teenage hearts of the males in the class; she was just really that cute.

The teacher stuck out her hand as Kota and Shina shook her hand.

"I am the assistant principle here at Ouran Academy, it's a pleasure to meet you, and I am Ms. Nomada."

"Your teacher Mr. Saatchi will be here soon."

"You can fill in the last two seats, available." And with that she walked out.

As soon as the door shut itself, a swarm of people surrounded them asking multiple questions, at a time.

Kota got annoyed and pulled him and Shina out toward their chairs, which was in the middle, next to the Hitachiin twins. Surprisingly the two tables in front of them weren't filled. Kota could feel the negative aura surrounding them as they looked back at Kota, giving him death glares. His efforts were meaningless because the crowd just ended up swarming around them again. He sighed and tried to bare it, reading a scientific textbook.

* * *

This went on through all the classes, the students swarmed the two siblings, even talking to Shina in between classes; the females gave up on talking to Kota, because he never replied, so they were talking about Kota, through Shina. Shina wasn't overwhelmed by all the sudden attention at all, she seemed like she was enjoying it, but still had her arm locked onto Kota's arm. She was enjoying herself but Kota was ready to stuff socks in their mouths and throw them out the window, to him they sounded like birds scratching chalkboards.

Finally it came to the time where it was the same time when they first arrived at Ouran Academy.

* * *

The final School bell rang and all the students filled out of there last class. Kota was surprised every class was filled with luxurious furniture, and technology everywhere, he wondered if every class was like that, because he knew they had technology that wasn't even in Japan yet.

Shina was seated next to him, waiting for him to finish writing on his computer in front of him.

Suddenly the class was empty, and it was the way he liked it quiet, he had missed that sound, all day.

Suddenly two pairs of hands slammed his desk. Kota looked up at them irritated.

There stood the two Hitachiin twins, who were kind of surprised by how sharp and cold his stares were, he didn't even flinched, but creepily slowly turned his head to look at them.

Karou the younger twin spoke first bravely

"H-Hey! Listen here buddy, don't you just come here and think you can steal the spotlight!"

Hikarou the older twin then spoke gaining some confidence.

"Yeah, do you think you're better than us, we'll listen here your wrong!..."

Then they both spoke in unison glaring at him, regaining their attitude.

"We were here way before you, and we already did the sibling complex, so find your own thing!"

They said pointing their index finger in his face.

Kota continued staring at them, not even budging.

He was silent for a moment, but gave the twins shivers.

Then he spoke.

"We have no sibling complex, but does that mean that you two are homosexuals?"

Kota said.

Shina amused joined the conversation.

"So this is what Homos look like!" she said inspecting their faces as if they were some type of animal exhibit at a zoo.

The twin's mouth dropped.

They then became angered.

"Hey listen, were not actually serious it's just an act."

Shina then smiled and hit her fist on her palm, as if she had just solved a problem in her head.

"Kota, so that means they're like Attention Wh***s!?" she said smiling and giggling.

Kota nodded up and down

"Correct but do not use that term again, erase those words from your vocabulary, those are atrocious words a lady shouldn't ever spout from her mouth." He said waving his index finger left and right.

The twins were stuck in time, which was the first time they had ever been insulted like that, especially by a female, and the way they are now.

Their mouths dropped, and they decided to prove them wrong.

Hikarou pulled his neon green wallet, with pink bunny prints on it.

He then opened it and showed a picture of them two looking each other 5 inches too close.

Shinas mouth went into a 'O' shape and she gasped holding onto the wallet, as if it was some sacred item from the gods.

Hikarou thinking he won stood up straight, cockily closing his eyes, and smirking at his victory.

Karou whispered in his ear.

"See what I tell you, no girl in this world could resist, brotherly love."

Suddenly Shina spoke pulling on the wallet.

"I can't believe it, it's the Limited Edition Usa-chan Wallet."

Hikarou rubbed under his nose, victoriously

"You better beli—wait WALLET!?" he said

Kaoru literally ate his words, as the blonde stared at the bright wallet.

Suddenly she stopped making any face and looked serious at thought.

The twins were distracted at her sudden change finding it very odd.

She suddenly smiled again, as she had finally got an idea.

She grabbed their two collars, and huddled them into a circle which was more like a triangle.

The twins looked at the girl suddenly making so much physical contact, when she just met them, and she was acting as if she had known them since childhood.

She had on a serious face, well at least she thought was serious, but it look like, she was pouting her lips, as if she were going to kiss someone, and her eyebrows were frowned.

"Listen up Homos, let's make a deal!" she said a bit angrily.

The twins didn't even notice what she said because they finally noticed how good looking she was as they thought in a unison.

_She pretty cute, I kind of see why they all like her._

"I'll give you these two pieces of chocolate for the wallet." She said still staring at them both.

They seemed hypnotized because Hikarou just nodded.

She then smiled and dug in her pocket pulled out two pieces of chocolate balls wrapped in golden wrappers.

She put the candy in their hands, as she grabbed the green wallet.

Suddenly she was lifted off her feet, and put on Kota's shoulder.

Her mouth, hands and cheeks was brown from the chocolate.

As she began waving,

"Thanks Homo look alikes, I'll see you in class tomorrow." She said as they left and turned the corner.

She then began throwing the money, cards, and even the picture to the ground saying

"Looking Koppa Rainnn!" with chocolate in her mouth still.

_**Meanwhile **_

"Hikarou?"

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"I gave up my wallet with over ten thousand yen, and seven credit cards to a girl for two pieces of chocolate."

"She's good…"

"Yeah" he said chuckling

They're hands were still out holding golden wrappers.

"She even took the chocolate."

"Ahh your right."

"She was cute though."

"Yeah she was, really cute." He said remembering her face.

"WAIT A MINUTE SHE CALLED US THE H WORD!" Karou said finally realizing.

"AHH SHE'S SO SLY, KAROU WHY ARE YOU LETTING A WOMAN HYPONOTIZE YOU?" Hikarou said.

"HEY SHE TOOK YOUR WALLET NOT MINE; I JUST GOT A FREE WRAPPER!" Karou said.

"SO WHAT I DIDN'T WANT THE WALLET ANYWAYS, I HAVE PLENTY WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" He replied.

_Pshh. _Karou said as heturned and walked out the classroom.

"You were practically drooling over her!" he continued making him turn a light pink color.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

They continued off like that as they both left out together.

**END CHAPTER 7 **

Umm, yeah I don't know how that happened but their personalities came out like that .


	8. Mommy and Daddy

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so long x(

**K**_ota_

Chapter 8 – _Mommy and Daddy_

The light that shined through the big windows was now turning orange and red. Two figures walked down the long hallway every step was heard. It was abandoned at this time so it was silent except for the smaller frame talking as if she was some kind of unstoppable machine that needed no air to survive.

"Hey Kota, let's go to the auditorium." Shina said with her hands behind her back looking at him from his side.

"Why?" Kota replied slightly turning his gaze to her for a second without moving his head which was kind of creepy.

"Because bunny boy invited us back, besides I want to know what happened in the rest of the play."

Kota a little irritated began staring at her, but still not moving his head.

"Have you finished your assignments?" Kota said, changing the subject.

"Kota! How could I have? Besides its Friday I have two days to complete it!" Shina said pouting.

"Hmm" Kota looked at her and decided to give in after all she was supposed to get to know them anyways. He wanted to observe them by himself first. But of course Shina always had her way. So they ended up at the auditorium they were at a day ago.

"Shina remember you are a lady try to be formal and polite. " He said warning her, because he knew her best.

"Right" she said nodding.

They went down the long aisle which was the source of talking.

There was a group of people down there which consisted of three males, and about five other people who weren't important to Kota.

"Can I help you?" The blonde bachelor named Souh said suddenly talking from behind them.

"No, we just came to watch." Kota said

"This auditorium is off limits to the public." He said frowning

"We were invited by one of your 'host' " Kota responded getting irritated.

"Yes, Yes I know it is irresistible to want to see every aspect of such an amazing beauty such as myself, who is very attractive, but that would not be fair to the ladies who were turned down."

"Incorrect, we have and invitation, which I am sure none of the others, had permission."

"You're a persistent Homosexual, aren't you; well I'll permit this one time since you are quite beautiful, but don't be sad if my beauty outshines yours."

Kota shocked his eyes widened

_Mom, did he just call me a Homosexual?_

Kota put a fist over his mouth and coughed brushing it off.

"Incorrect I am not Homosexual, I assure you." He said slightly loosening his tie.

"We will go somewhere and watch from afar." He said wanting to get as far as he could from him, His personality was disgusting.

Finally the blonde caught on to what he said.

"We?" he said curious

"Yes Shina and I." Kota said trying to walk by.

Shina peeped her head from behind Kota.

She stared at him for a few seconds wondering what is wrong with him.

Kota walked away with Shina on his arm

Suddenly the blonde came back and grabbed onto her waist and hugged her swinging the little girl around.

"So cute, so very, very cute!" He said until he had her stolen by Kota.

The blonde idiot still spun as if she was in his hands.

When he noticed they were gone he ran back to her reaching for her again.

Suddenly he missed the steps, tripped, Shina looked back because he began screaming. He opened his eyes, and sighed.

"Safe, it didn't hurt at all."

He moved his hands and smiled

"The floor is really soft and squishy."

Then he noticed he was on top of the cute blonde girl. Feeling up both her breast with his hands.

The next thing he knew he woke up in the hospital.

He was surrounded by all his friends, which were the host.

" Oh it was a dream." He said.

"what was a dream?" Shina said looking at him.

"Kyahh!" Souh screamed covering himself with the covers like a girl.

"You idiot what are you screaming for?" Ootori said.

He was about to get up until he took out this leg and flinched like a baby.

He put his leg back up and finally noticed he still couldn't see well even after he was wide awake, and felt a big piece of white cloth taped to his cheek.

He gasped and remembered, the Homo boy kneed him to the cheek, and flew, and he had hit a few things really hard and blacked out.

"Where's the homosexual brat at!?"

The two twins gasped thinking he was referring to one of them until the black head spoke.

"He left out for a minute with her just a few seconds ago."

The twins relieved, exhaled.

He tried to get up again, but couldn't

"What did that brat do to my face!" he said angered, on the verge of crying.

"Wahh Mommy, Daddy might not be able to be in the play!" he said crying like a baby.

The other host looked at each other and shrugged.

"Your right he did mess your face up a bit, so you might be able to play a monster, but too bad your ankle is sprained."

He grabbed onto the black head waist and continued crying.

"I will never be married who would want a face like mine!" he said whining.

Kyoya face palmed his forehead and sighed.

"What are you a teenage girl?" he replied.

"Kyoya get me a mirror!" he said sniffing up his snot.

Kyoya sighed again and said to him as a warning.

"You idiot make sure you don't act up, that is the only son of the Anders Company, and his little sister is Shina. You have to treat them with the most respect."

The others looked at him there eyes widening.

"That little girl and the pretty boy are really Anders?" The twins said not believing it.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and continued

"Be careful of them, they might look as innocent as a puppy, but that is no were near the truth. They are elite. And of course with all there perfections there comes secrets. Those two are extremely suspicious. They are intelligent, and the best of the best. After they were homeschooled all there life why would their father suddenly transfer them to a school? Also I don't buy that whole Story with Kota something is defiantly going on." He had looked up for a moment.

The host gulped in taking the information.

The others looked at each other again, and looked at Kyoya.

"I heard rumors that he isn't human and is taking on the person Kota as disguise to take over the world."

Kyoya continued.

"Shina is imprisoned as his wife because she was brainwashed to believe he was really her brother, and he will take her when she's eighteen to legally marry her and destroy the world." He then began evilly laughing.

The princely Host Tamaki was shaking with cold sweat.

"Just kidding." He said flatly looking back into his laptop walking away.

"I'll go get that mirror you wanted Tamaki so stay put."

Tamaki Jumped onto the floor.

"I have to save Shina, I am the Prince of heaven after all!" he said as he jumped back into bed wincing at the sharp pain.

He wiggled in his bed and whispered

"Maybe after I get some rest."

The Twins looked at Tamaki and Laughed.

"Hey Boss, You do know that Kota is replacing you in the play right? And Shina is going to be the Princess."

"What!?" Tamaki said.

"You guys don't agree do you!?" he said looking at them.

"I don't know Boss your face is pretty messed up, and he has a pretty face, no one's a better replacement. We don't like the idea but no choice." Hikarou said

"But you have to admit that was pretty cool how in one kick he knocked Boss out cold." Karou said giggling.

Tamaki turned red out of embarrassment and yelled.

"Whose side are you on you punks?" He said quickly getting up, and falling off the bed.

"GYAHH!" he screamed on the floor.

"I won't allow it!" he said in pain, trying to climb his way back onto the bed.

**MEANWHILE**

Kyoya walked in his family's hospital, looking at his laptop.

_So you're here to find a husband huh, Shina Anders? I wonder who it will be. But why would her Father make her the Heir to his company if he has such a fitting elder son for the place? That is quite strange._

He said typing away.

"The storage room should have facial mirrors" He thought to himself, remembering the hospital kept mirrors in there.

He closed his laptop and tucked it under his arm and reached for the doorknob.

He tried to open it again but it was locked so he went in his back pocket for his master key which could open any door in his family's Hospitals.

His inserted the key twisted it and it didn't open.

_Weird, let me try using the older master key._

He inserted the key and it clicked opening.

Inside it was pitch black and when he opened the door, it squeaked due to its rustiness.

He had to push the door hard to fit through the crack of the door.

_Why am I doing this again, I just could have ordered someone else to do it. Oh well I am here anyways_

He turned on the light, which didn't come on.

He walked forward going to the other switch he turned the switch on and the lights flickered a dull white, and suddenly the heavy old door slammed shut.

_Damn it I left the key in the key hole._

He pulled the door, but it only opened inward

He stopped trying, and analyzed the situation, this area was unknown, and he couldn't believe he didn't notice. He had gone into the abandoned basement storage closet. People only came here once in a while, and Tamaki and Kyoya only knew of this place. He opened his laptop which he had set on the ground, but it had no connection, along with his cell phone.

He walked forward and notice fresh blood was on the dirty ground, and Spider webs on the corners of the walls, and shelves, old medicine and forgotten surgical utensils laid dusty on them.

He slowly continued walking forward, and seen a black vest and some bloody bandages. He turned the corner which was a dead end. He saw an Ouran Uniform Jacket and shirt on the ground bloody and ripped. He noticed a medium sized window with broken glass was at the end of the corner.

He gasped and turned around the lights went off for a brief two seconds and came back on. Suddenly he was pushed onto the ground, dropping his cell phone. His tie was being pulled on and the person was on top of him breathing heavily. They had their hand over his eyes. They sat on his hand so he was quickly paralyzed. He felt hot thick liquid dripping onto his face, and running from their hand onto his head. Some of it landed next to his lips.

"What do you want?" he said.

He got no answer but the sound of breath and the flickering lights.

"Who are you." He said realizing his stupid question.

He felt it dripping on him again sliding down his cheek.

He tried to get out of the grip, but even if the other person was weaker, they had the advantage on top of him, with their body weight.

He struggled and gave up knowing he couldn't break out.

He was breathing slightly heavier from using that much energy.

He spoke again

"What is that on me?"

Still no answer.

He stuck out his tongue and licked the liquid from his check smearing red from his cheek to his mouth.

He swallowed with no other choice.

And gasped.

"Blood? Are you injured?" he said curious.

Of course no answer.

He felt he had advantage so he tried to squirm again but it still didn't work but he felt the persons grip loosening.

He began screaming, suddenly the persons mouth was on his full on drowning his screams till it stopped.

And so did the others strength as blood splat all over his neck and face.

He heard banging on the other side of the door. With that the person grabbed his tie and wrapped it around his eyes, the person's gender was identified when they had fully sat on his hands for a split second. It was defiantly a female.

She grabbed everything and he heard the door slam open and Tamaki and the others calling his name.

"KYOYA!" he heard Tamaki yelling while crying at the same time.

Mori lifted the tie from his eyes.

Kyoya looked around noticing everything was gone, except the blood, which was smeared and stepped on by the host, and the window was flying open.

"How'd you guys know I was down here?"

"One of the Staff saw you come down here." Tamaki said in a wheelchair.

He sighed of relief, but was curious about that girl.

"Mommy are you hurt anywhere!?" Tamaki yelled.

Kyoya sighed

"No the bloods not mine." Kyoya said

"Then whose is it?" Tamaki said suspicious

"I don't know." He replied

"Mommy you're not a serial killer in secret are you!?" he said.

"Maybe." Kyoya said getting up walking away.

The host looked at each other as he picked up his cell phone, laptop and keys. He then looked back and said

"Just kidding."

_I should just call my families law force and have her arrested, but for some reason I don't want to. Weird, that's defiantly weird, and she seemed so familiar too._

**END CHAPTER 8**


	9. Sorry!

Hello! I am not _**DEAD**_, and this story is still going.

Sorry no new chapter.

I am going to update soon, hopefully this weekend coming up. I am grateful to those who stayed with me this far, even though my writing skills are horrific .

Bear with me people I'll try not to give excuses but, it is really tiresome, in the begging of school, soon I'll get used to this again, but the Homework is piling up, and test have already begun xP

I am really trying to fix this story up, it is currently going under "construction" also, I was holding off a bit as well because I didn't want to update without the work being completed, but since it's so long and needs a whole bunch of fixing, its taking up way more time than I predicted.

Adios! _(Learned that in Spanish class today, like a boss would ^^)_

**Behind the scenes**

**Mayumi:** You're a liar. What you were busy being lazy, and leaving your homework till the last minute.

**Nana:** Pshhed … I was totally studying, I am a good girl!

**Toma:** Yeah right studying my a** is drawing random sketches of yaoi and flapjack studying?

**Nana: **and what proof do you have?

**Mayumi:** Just shut up, you are such an idiot; you are writing a conversation about you talking to people, who didn't even say what you wrote. You are the definition of forever alone!

**Nana: **…


	10. Yalo

**A/N:** Sorry, this chapter will be a mess. I just got over a sickness that I caught from a certain friend ***Cough*** _Cheyenne_. No worries, even though this chapter is short I will try to answer as many questions as I can, it is 8 o clock at night on a Sunday and I have two hours, let's see how this goes! ^^

**K**_ota_

Chapter 9- _Yalo_

**Kyoya Otori's P.O.V **

_It has been two weeks since I've heard word of the two Anders children. They haven't been to school or that dormitory. Since that incident I have started to piece things together and have come to the conclusion that Shina Anders was my perpetrator. _

**No P.O.V**

In a dull room around sun setting time, the orange red-ish colors filled the large, but empty room. The walls were made of brick; the floor a tan wood color that was waxed a clear color. In the middle of the room a body sat on the oversized bed with the color of snow silky white sheets. Long black locks of hair fell from the girl sitting on the bed as she lifted it from under her white shirt which was the only thing not exposing her naked body. Her first few, and last buttons were unfastened. Her face was a dark caramel skin color with lots of old scars and bruises wrapping her smooth skinny legs and arms. A new cut only days old was stitched on the back of her neck. Her left arm was lying at her side by her legs which one was propped up on the edge of the bed holding her weight of her head, and the other hanging of the ledge inches away from the bed. Small beads of sweat began running down her small face which was framed by her unevenly cut bangs. She was huffing as she was gasping for air.

With a small thump her two small feet landed on the shiny floor. She dragged herself to the bathroom, which was next door. The whole bathroom was brimming white. She grabbed the ledge of the sink as she quickly entered. She looked up to the huge mirror, that reflected a sweaty small dark skinned girl with long black hair that reached past her lower back; a crimson red eye with long black thick lashes, the other eye was covered by a tight white eye patch. With her one hand she opened the cabinet behind the mirror, to see basic necessities, and a pair of bandages and silver scissors. She grabbed the silver scissors, and with one hand began chopping off the thick jet black locks of hair she had, until the length was somewhere between her jaw line and shoulders, because of how unevenly she cut her hair. She dropped the scissors and still with her one hand undressed herself of her only piece of cloth, and with that bandages were also dropped to the cold tiles, leaving the black hair on the white floor; slide the shower clear door entering the white bath tub.

Split second later hot steaming water fogged up the doors, and mirrors.

Fifteen minutes later the water stopped, and out came the freshened black head girl.

She had noticed the floor was again white, and on the sink there was a fresh pair of clothes, and a towel.

She began growing a smile, on her small pink lips.

She dressed herself, without drying off and ran out the door.

She turned the corner and her smile had grown into a full mouth of a toothy smile.

A familiar figure dressed in a suit, with short brown hair, and pale skin was frying a familiar food, with a familiar scent. He was dressed with a light pink apron and scarf on his head with Usa-chan prints on them. An arm held out for a bear hug, ran to him with a thumping sound, crashed onto the guys waist, getting his attention

"Kota!" she screamed pressing her whole body on him.

"AKKK!" Kota screamed with a spatula in hand frowning.

"Toma!"

"Yes Kota!? 33" she said smiling unable to tame her happiness.

Kota began pushing her forehead with a green onion, but she still stuck like glue.

"Get off would you?" he said

Suddenly a small knee came in contact with her face, sending her flying into the garbage can, with a loud crash.

She wiped her lips which had just recently had blood on them, turning her expression into an aggravated one in an instant. "Hem, Shina I see you're here as well, that's too bad."

Shina smirked deviously, making a fist and flapping her arms she balled a fist, and with the other hand she held her shoulder. With her fist moved it around, jumping with her two feet as if ready for a fight like in those karate movies, she had watched one time.

"Heh, I see you're here ready for round two I see, since you don't know how to keep your filthy paws off of Kota." Shina said as she tilted her neon pink Usa-chan cowboy hat that she conveniently had on knowing her enemy was in the shower.

"Shut up you blonde crazy crybaby!" she yelled in response getting up she threw all the dinning utensils, and dishes at Shina, while Shina had done the same thing instead with books on the bookshelf. This then escalated to a full on fist fight, with the black head's handicap which was she could only use one arm.

The day had turned to night and the house was utterly destroyed. Two girls huffing and puffing scratched up and tired had worn themselves out. Shina's pink fluffy expensive dress was destroyed and tiered, her hat was somewhere under the pile of junk which acted like a cover to the floor of the house.

Suddenly they took one more swing which was so weak they both passed out on the bed, arms linked.

**Now, for a detailed replay!**

During the time which the black head (Yalo) fought with Shina, Shina had thrown one of Kota's textbooks (746 pages + hardcover) she had hit Kota in the head, as he was trying to stop the fight.

As for the delicious nutritious fried (meaning diet PAM© spray) vegetables Kota was cooking, was used as bullets and the pan a shield for multiple objects such as books, lamps, laptop etc.

As for the rest it explains itself. Now back to Kota!

A pale hand erupted from the junk and came out with a large purple bruise on the corner of his forehead.

Fire seemed to light up the darken room.

His footsteps seemed to be more like stomps as he trailed into the room which had two girls sleeping on the bed.

He picked them both of by their collars and dragged them to the bathroom, which had fortunately been untouched.

They both had woken as they were dropped onto the floor.

"SHINA! YALO!" he screamed enraged.

They sat there like puppies and stared at them.

A few seconds later he pushed his hair back and closed his eyes exhaling, letting it go.

"First things first let's get you cleaned up." He said maturely

They both split and went into different bathrooms, and not surprised Kota had finished tying up the last garbage bag, putting everything back into place, with dinner on the stove.

He had a whole medical kit on the table, and sat them both down.

"Yalo, why have you cut your hair?" he said putting band- aids on Shina which were of course Usa-chan prints.

Yalo smiled and said happily "Because it was annoying."

"So, you just cut it?" He said thinking how weird this girl was.

"Yup!" She said laughing.

She then looked at Kota who had begun putting the final Band-Aid on Shina's leg.

"That's not the only reason, it was because it would be easier to *Bleep* to you" She said licking her lips.

Luckily Kota had caught Shina's ears before she could hear.

"Are you crazy, watch your language." He said.

She just laughed and pushed her wet hair behind her ears.

"Not my fault there's a little girl here!" She said.

"Hey I'm not a little girl" Shina said pouting.

Yalo growled in response.

Kota had squeezed their faces, which luckily had no scraps or scratches on them.

"That's it."

They just simultaneously rolled their eyes giving up.

"You, after you eat Dinner in your bedroom, go to bed." Kota said to Shina.

"And Yalo what happened to your arm?" Kota said a little concerned.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to use it." She said blushing a little.

He inhaled and pushed his hair back, and patched up Yalo, making Shina jealous as Yalo Blushed looking away.

"I can't send you back home, so I called your brother letting him know you were staying over." Kota said getting up and fixing plates of food for the two of them.

He pushed the bowls over, and within a few minutes they were done, asking for seconds, still competing in every way possible.

Kota gratefully handed them seconds, thirds as he had never seen Shina eat so many greens.

And later, they both were in bed holding their bellies with a stomachache.

**Oh, yes let's go back to the hospital incident.**

Yalo had gotten a fake uniform off of eBay© which only had male ones available, so she bought bandages to hid her female parts to go with the outfit, so she even went as far as a wig.

During this time Kota and Shina were walking the halls, and Yalo had intersected with them and of course fought with Shina, but before things got bad he had taken Shina and left early.

Yalo lost them and somehow found herself in the old storage room, and it was opened so she went in and the door slammed shut, she then proceeded to leave but she found a silver scalpel that could be a potential throwing item at Shina and couldn't resist it. She tried practicing with them; until someone found her but then she slipped and then knife went flying coincidentally it unhooked the lock on the high window, swinging it open. She went to grab all the scalpels and leave, but of course she slipped on an old white-turned-brown cloth, and up then down went the knifes, slicing the side of her neck, and stabbing her on the side, but not too deep. She undressed herself and took off her jacket, shirt, and bandages, and then, we know where this takes off from.

**END CHAPTER 9**

DUN-DUN the terror.

Let's see where this leads off to.


	11. A Glimpse of the Past

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in forever ( I wonder if anyone still reads this O.O) I decided to **not** rewrite this story. I had a major writer's block, so I gave up on the story, and it seem so did others so I lost inspiration. If someone is still reading I'll continue updating. Well here goes nothing…

_**K**__ota_

Chapter10_- A Glimpse of the Past_

The Next Morning

"Noo… Kota…. Please.. let, me come with you…" Shina said faintly.

"Definitely not." Kota replied pushing her down back in her fluffy bed.

Shina fluttered her eyes breathing heavily, with a towel on her forehead, in her pink bunny PJs.

She let out a faint cough as the thermometer in her mouth beeped.

Kota took it out of her mouth and it read 100.2 ºF

Shina jumped back up

"See Kota I told you I am not sick..." Shina said

And with that her body fell back to the bed like a bag of potatoes.

Kota let out a deep sigh and pushed her covers up on her, when suddenly Yalo's voice interrupted Kota's train of thoughts.

"Ayyee, Kota you're already late, get to school I got Shina." She said propped up against the frame of the door.

"I can't leave her to you, no offence, you might kill her in her sleep" Kota said

Yalo had to snicker at the idea, and said

"I might not show it, but I do care for her. She is like the little sister in the neighborhood, we grew up together. She might be my rival in love, but she is still a good friend of mine." smiling that cheesy grin of hers.

Kota confused thought a moment but shook it off at the default ringtone of his phone.

He read the caller ID and stormed out the apartment frowning.

"Yalo, watch Shina till I get back."

"Wa…" Yalo said too late.

She sighed and went to the refrigerator.

* * *

Kota flipped up the old phone's flap and put it to his ear

"Hello, Mr. Anders" He said Formally.

"Ahh yes dear boy, how have you been?" He said jolly

"I'm fine, Shina has seem to caught a mild fever though" He said

"I see, so is that why you missed your home room class?" He replied

Not surprised he answered "Yes."

"Kota the reason for me calling you is I need you to do something for me." He said straightforwardly

"Go to school, and after bring Tamaki Souh, and Kyoya Ootori a message." He continued.

* * *

**After school hours**

Kota tapped the shoulders of some high school pedestrians leaving class.

They turned around blushing furiously at the boy with big brown eyes.

"Y-y-yes?" one of them said

"Um, do one of you know where I can find Tamaki Souh and Kyoya Ootori?" He said holding a folded paper

A little surprised she pointed down the hall

"There in music room 3, but—" She was cut off as Kota rushed down the hall saying

"Thank you."

Kota looked at the double doors at the end of the hallway with the sign music room number three above it.

He grabbed the handle of the door, and opened it.

He wanted to hurry back to get to Shina, since he was quite worried.

He looked around the empty room, there were tables and chairs around but no one in sight.

He cleared his throat "Hello, is anyone here?" He said

He got no answer so he walked further, "Hello?" he said turning the corner.

Just then he heard a sound, and followed it behind a brown door.

He knocked softly and asked again, if anyone was there.

Getting no reply he opened the door, only to find a sleeping tall blond male in a Ouran uniform. He shuffled through the papers in his hand and looked at the profile of one of the guys he was supposed to find, the male turned his head so he couldn't see his face, so Kota moved closer… he matched the photos up and they matched.

"So your Souh, only now I need to find Ootori."

He turned around only to find a pale skinny black head male with glasses looking at him.

"Kota Anders, what might we have the pleasure of meeting you?" he said pushing his glasses up he continued

"you aren't here for the Host Club, are you?" he added smirking.

Kota put the papers in his pocket and looked at him

"That was a humorous statement."

"I am actually here to talk to you and Souh." Kota said

"Tamaki is asleep now, we should talk somewhere else we wouldn't want to wake him." Kyoya turned his back hinting for him to follow him.

* * *

Kyoya led Kota to a table, and had tea already set up as if he knew Kota was coming.

Kota sat down, with Kyoya on the other side.

Kota spoke first

"I cannot stay long so I am telling you why I have come."

Kyoya simply sipped on his Earl Grey tea.

"My family wants to apologize for that incident a few weeks ago, and for not doing so sooner."

Kyoya swallowed hard on that sip. _'That' incident._

Kyoya remembered being pinned down by a girl, in that janitor's closet.

He then put down the cup and smirked again.

"I see, but then why would you be looking for Tamaki?" Kyoya said

"My father would like to meet with his family as well for matters I am unsure of." Kota responded.

Kota then reached in his pocket and pulled out two flamboyant envelopes

"This is an invitation for a dinner party tomorrow, and this one is for Souh." Kota said

Kyoya received them and put them to the side of his saucer.

Suddenly Kota's cell phone began ringing.

"excuse me." Kota said as pulled out his plain cellphone, a small worn out cat with small bells dangled on a red string strapped to his phone.

At the sight of the cell phone Kyoya went into a Flash back

* * *

Two children were in front of a store, standing in front of a contraption that held 25 cent toys.

"I want the cat!" the girl said smiling and pointing to an ugly cat, which had two different eye colors, and a cows fur, with two small bells attached to it.

His vision became blurry, as the boy put in a silver coin twisting it

"Watch I'll get it for you!" He said twisting the handle.

The girl's smile grew wider, as it made two clunk sounds, and a small clear pod popped from the bottom.

"Wahh!?" the boy yelled looking at the green alien.

The girls smile disappeared a little disappointed.

"One more time." He inserted another coin, and out popped a duck, again he repeated this cycle until she had stopped him,

In total he had 7 animals some unidentified.

"It's okay, there still cute don't you think?" she said smiling.

The little girl's stomach growled.

He laughed at this…

"I'll give them all to you, and a moon pie if you can catch me" he said

"But Kyoya, you're really bad at this game, you always lose you're so slow, it won't be fair." She said

"Hey! Watch who you're saying that too, I've gotten better." He said giving himself a head start.

"If you don't hurry, I'll eat it all and keep them to myself!" he added.

"That's cheating!" she said running toward him.

The boy heaving ran happily, he was finally actually going to win.

He looked back to see the girl slowly dragging herself.

"Kyo-" and she fell onto the ground.

The boy dropped the knickknacks and ran toward her.

"Haru—

* * *

His vision blacked out, and inside of a white room stood the boy looking down fist balled, his father hovered over him holding him by the arm.

"You foolish boy! How many times must I tell you to stay away from that filthy orphan girl! You might catch that dirty disease of hers! It's already bad enough Souh is doing better, you should be studying like him, instead of playing with filth!" he said pushing him into a corner.

"She's not filth! It's you! You're the foolish one for thinking she is filth!" he yelled back

Suddenly his father backhanded the small boy sending him flying to the wall.

"You damn little brat! You dare talk to me like that!" he said pulling him up by his white-collar

"Go in your room and do not come out until you've fixed your corrupted thoughts!"

The boy ran up the stairs tears pouring from his eyes.

* * *

Kota rose from his seat as he went away from ear shot.

"KOTAA!" yelled Shina as Kota pulled it away from his ear a bit.

"How could you leave me with Her!" Shina said whining.

"I am sorry I had to take care of some business." He said

"What business could you have to leave little sick O' me with a beast like Yalo!?" Shina said

"from the sound of things you seem fine." Kota said

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Urrmm, *cough* *wheeze* bleeehh"

"Oh no, Shina, are you okay!?" Shina said trying to make Kota worry.

"pfft." Kota _tried_ to hold a laugh

"Did you just laugh at me!?" Shina said.

"no.. of course not, I just had something in my throat." Kota smiled

"Hey! Are you lying to me!" Shina said

"Of cour—" Kota's words broke

His hand suddenly started jerking, making him drop his phone he looked at his watch

_No I still have __**two**__ hours!_

The bells jingled as the phone dropped onto the tiles

The sensation traveled down his leg and up his arm to his neck, with his free hand he reached into his pocket, he tried to open the black small case with one hand, quickly it took control over his whole body, as he dropped the case and fell to the ground, his whole body jerked in different motions,

He then black out as he bit his tongue.

**End chapter 10 **

Next chapter is Kyoya's POV.


	12. part 2

**A/N:** Just to tell you this in Kyoya's point of view, I wanted to make another section for some reason.

***Italic are his thoughts**

_**K**__ota_

Chapter 10_- A Glimpse of the Past ( Part 2)_

I relaxed back into my seat. I wonder why I was thinking about that again, it comes only sometimes, I do not know why, or when.

That girl is dead, so I shouldn't be thinking of dead people.

_**Flash back**_

I go into my room, and I am planning to go see her again, _what was her name 'Haru'…. Was it?_

I am crying, because I am upset, I have never seen her like that, she is always happy, and cheerful.

I remember the next day, after school I went to the orphanage where she was, I had two chocolates I had made earlier, I was planning to give it to her as a get-well gift.

"Sorry… I know you're here to see 'her', but… she…"

"…She left for a better place yesterday."

I dropped the candy which melted in my hands. And I ran home crying the whole way. That's what my mother had told me when my pet gold-fish had died. I hadn't been myself, and distance myself from others; I just became a tamed obedient dog.

* * *

Suddenly the flash back ended with the sounds of bells ringing, and a sharp and loud thud, followed by a series of other sounds. Kota was on the ground turning and jerking.

_He's having a seizure!_

I ran toward him, and moved the surroundings away, and turned him to his side, to let the liquid flow out of him, it was mixed with saliva, blood and some vomit.

It lasted in a normal time range which was about 60-65 seconds.

After he had passed out on his back

I picked up the things which had fallen from his pockets; I found what I was looking for, which was a medicine case.

He opened it and looked at the medicine it was sorted into two cases one that read "interleukin" and "Dilantin"

_Interleukins are used for patients with diseases, Dilantin for seizures. _

My eyes widened, _was this their secret, does this boy have an illness?_

I had no time to think about that now.

I picked him up and carried him to the back room where there was a sofa.

_He was extremely light for a young man, I wonder if he even eats._

He was sweating a lot and breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon.

I grabbed a white towel and filled a bowl with cold water, I dabbed the towel in the water and wiped his face, I did this until most of his sweat was cleared.

I checked him for injuries, and he was fine besides the small cut on his tongue.

His clothes were wet, so I decided to change his shirt.

I saw something black under his shirt._ An undershirt maybe?_

I grabbed an extra white shirt and started unbuttoning his shirt.

I opened it, and he was wearing a tight black vest. It had a zipper in the middle.

So I pulled it down, not really thinking much of it.

But I saw the curves of a woman instead of a man's bare chest.

_KOTA IS A GIRL!?_

I quickly groped his (her) crotch

Nothing was there, she was defiantly a female.

Quickly I zipped _her_ vest up, and changed _her_ shirt,

_Kami Sama please forgive what I have just done. _

The secret to Kota Anders is that he is really a She._ Who would've guessed_?

_But why hide her gender?_

_Why should I care, though it's their problem not mine…_

I put his/her things together, and left the room.

Suddenly I heard a loud squeal.

Of course it was Prince Tamaki, he had fallen in the puddle of liquid provided by Kota.

**End Part 2**

I wonder how Tamaki slept through that…


End file.
